


Some Days Positivity Dies

by WereWitchling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Mentioned Melissa McCall, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, POV Scott McCall, Scott McCall As Primary, Scott-Centric, hope my thoughts of what scott would think is good, hope no one gets mad with me using their tags, might be badly written, scott kinda is self harming because derek taught him a bad way to gain control of the shift, short fic, slightly depressing read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereWitchling/pseuds/WereWitchling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott can't always come off as Happy, he just hopes no one else sees when his mask cracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days Positivity Dies

**Author's Note:**

> creative liberty taken on what Scott thinks. 
> 
> no real timeline could be any time in teen wolf i think.
> 
> hope you like it and please review cause i need to know how to improve (especially when writing Scott)

He closed with a pained sigh. the anguish and despair continued to pile up around him as he tried to juggle what life threw at him. the feeling was like one huge weight on his chest that was slowly cracking his ribs until it wrecked his insides and left him slowly dying. it felt like ashes and shadows were licking around his heart, poisoning his mind until nothing felt right anymore. how was he suppose to continue on when he felt so out of his depth? he didn't know how to do this, to save everyone else and get out without dying. he didn't know how to be everywhere at once and soothe every hurt without breaking himself apart to fix everyone. this was getting to be too much with the lies and secrets that he couldn't tell. 

Scott felt his control starting to slip with his frustration and hopelessness. he had nothing to anchor himself with because the pain and despair had worn away any possible grip holds on the things he use to care about. Scott closed his hands so that the claws dug into his palms. if his eyes had been opened he would have flinched. it didn't help that he felt a yell trying to escape his throat. a detached part of him told him that this was unhealthy, hurting yourself was addictive and not productive in making things better but it felt like the only thing he could do. he couldn't hurt anyone else and he didn't want to burden anyone else with his problems that he should be able to handle.

his mom was so busy with work trying to keep them afloat and expecting him to do his best to graduate, stiles was so caught up in the recent supernatural problems trying to make a plan because stiles always thought his plans were stupid. he had been struggling for a while to make sure that no one would see the cracks as he continued to struggle because he needed to be there for everyone. he couldn't let them feel alone or forgotten or unimportant. they were all so amazing in their own way that he almost couldn't believe they were still looking to him as anything to them. every single one of them struggled in their own way and while it was hard they still somehow were able to keep going as if nothing was wrong. they were so much stronger than him, they kept fighting even when things felt hopeless. he felt so tired of fighting but he knew that if it was for them; he would still fight because they deserved so much more than him giving up.

he felt so selfish for needing them when all this was going on and that kept him from going to any of them. they were around him and he knew they would want to help but even when he knew this he still felt alone. he felt like he was trying to hold up the sky so it didn't crush everyone; that if he tried to let anyone help it would be too much for them and crush them before his very eyes. he had a responsibility for them that he couldn't ignore. He had to be the perfect son, a better student, a better friend; he felt almost overwhelmed but he knew he couldn't let that stop him because there was a reason he had to do all this. he had failed in so many other ways that this was the only way he could make it better.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short. i would have made it longer but it might not be good for me to allow myself to get so depressing plus i am not sure if i did Scott justice.


End file.
